


"Cat got your thong?"

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, Human AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbours, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey – isn’t that the cat of the guy you’ve been pining after?” she asks, biting her lip as she suppresses a laugh, “Is that?”</p><p>“Yes” Derek says dryly, “Probably his girlfriend’s.”</p><p>“You don’t know that” Laura says, picking up the cat an depositing it in Derek’s arm, “Maybe they’re his.”</p><p>Which doesn’t help at all – because now Derek has an extra visual to pine after.</p><p>“Sure” he sighs, hearing Laura shut the door behind her a cursing to himself as he turns and is suddenly facing -.</p><p>(PS; the title is not a typo ;) )<br/>“My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cat got your thong?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I read when reading another fic. and I wasn't gonna write it, but then this title popped into my head - and the story wrote itself.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for Scott’s goddamn puppy eyes, he never would’ve adopted the little monster. But when he’d visited Scott at work almost a year ago to be greeted by his best friend holding the fluffiest little thing in the world – well – he couldn’t say no. Right now – however – he was seriously considering dropping the little monster somewhere in a box.

It’d been a recent development, to be honest. Ever since his ex-girlfriend had left them at his place and his cat – adorably named Hemingway – had gotten hold of her _delicates._ Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he still has the thing. Maybe because she’d dared him to wear them once and he’d discovered a side of himself he didn’t know existed. So yeah, he’d kept the item, stashed away at the back of his closet. This – however – was not a good moment. Hemingway was currently holding the thing between its teeth. He’s been trying to coerce the cat to return the item to him for the past twenty minutes – nervously glancing to the clock since he’s already running late for work.

Which is when the door opens and the cat bolts.

“Thanks a lot, Scott” Stiles says sighing deeply, “I’ll just have to face eternal shame now. This is all on you.”

“Hemingway running off with your underwear again?” Scott asks, dropping his bag. He’d just returned from a night shift at the veterinary clinic.

“Shut up, you’re evil” Stiles says, pointing his finger at his friend, “Don’t make me regret letting you move in, Scotty.”

[…]

Derek Hale had moved into the building six months ago. He’d met the fluffy cat five months ago – and its owner two seconds after that. Which means he’d been crushing on the guy for exactly five months. Five pathetic, sad, desperate months. So when he returns from work that evening to find the cat – whose name he still doesn’t know – sitting in the middle of the hallway – holding a pair of pink lace thongs – between its teeth.

Laura chooses that exact moment to arrive.

“Hey – isn’t that the cat of the guy you’ve been pining after?” she asks, biting her lip as she suppresses a laugh, “Is that?”

“Yes” Derek says dryly, “Probably his girlfriend’s.”

“You don’t know that” Laura says, picking up the cat an depositing it in Derek’s arm, “Maybe they’re his.”

Which doesn’t help at all – because now Derek has an extra visual to pine after.

“Sure” he sighs, hearing Laura shut the door behind her a cursing to himself as he turns and is suddenly facing -.

[…]

Stiles doesn’t see his cat for the rest of the day – probably because he’s at work – which is good, he guesses. If he’s lucky, the cat will have dropped the thing somewhere and return home without it. Leaving Stiles to claim ignorance when questioned.

Of course – in the world of Stiles Stilinski – luck does not exist.

When he gets home after a long shift it’s to find Derek Hale – the guy he’s been pining after since he moved into the building with this sister six months ago – holding his cat. And the cat – the goddamn traitor who will be abandoned in a box – is still holding the -.

“Cat got your thong?” Derek asks, waking Stiles from his internal rant to look up at Derek and groan.

“Oh my god” he says, “How long have you -?”

“Only just” Derek admits, “I’m sure your girlfriend would like her – uhm – lingerie back?”

“Nah! She left it behind when she left me” he says, shrugging, “Said I looked better in it anyways.”

He freezes, realizing half a second too late that the words had _left his mouth._ To which his panic mode enables and he turns around and walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him and leaving Derek – and his cat _holding his thong in its teeth –_ standing in the hallway.

“So – Derek found your cat, huh?” Scott asks, getting up from the couch and closing his laptop, “Yeah – I’m going to wait in my room while you two _hopefully_ resolve your sexual tension.”

“There’s no anything tension between us, Scott” Stiles exclaims, ready to start a monologue listing all the reasons Scott is delusional for even suggesting it when there’s a knock on the door interrupting him.

“That’ll be Derek” Scott says, slowly closing his bedroom door, “Have fun.”

[…]

Derek just stands there, staring at the closed door and the memory of Stiles’ bright red blush imprinted on his retina when the door opens and Laura sticks her head out.

“Knock on his door – and ask him out, you idiot” she whispers. He bites his lip, takes a deep breath – and knocks.

[…]

“You – uhm – forgot your cat” Derek says, holding the animal out to Stiles.

“Hemingway” Stiles says, “The little traitor is called Hemingway.”

The fluffy monster meows in reply to hearing its name and Stiles sighs as the cat – _finally_ – drops the pair of thongs. To which Stiles’ eternally unhelpful brain responds by bending down and picking it up to check out the damage.

“Guess you can’t wear it anymore” Derek says, “Pity. I was kinda looking forward to seeing you in it.”

Wait – _what?_

Stiles looks up, eyes wide in shock as he finds Derek blushing furiously and looking similarly shocked, “Huh?”

“Nothing” the other man says quickly, “It’s just – when you said you looked better in it, my mind kind of – went there?”

“Oh-.” Stiles says slowly, letting the words sink in. His frown slowly shifting into a grin as he meets Derek’s eyes.

“You know” he says, biting his lip nervously, “I’m a decent person. I tend to go on at least a date before I let anyone see me in my – underwear.”

“Oh” Derek says, smiling back at Stiles, “Yeah – I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. What would qualify as a date, though? Because there’s this diner around the corner that has the best Curly fries – and.”

He can’t even finish his sentence before Stiles has grabbed his hand and is dragging him into the hallway, “curly fries definitely qualifies” he says.

“Great” Derek says, quickly following, “Can’t waste any time.”

“True” Stiles replies, as they walk onto the streets together, “Wasted more than enough already.”

“Exactly” Derek says, a small smirk on his face, “Also – there’s this lingerie shop we pass on our way to the diner – maybe -?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
